This is Fucking Gospel
by Sincerelymack
Summary: yay! panic at the disco Fanfiction! When Miranda and her best friend go to a concert, they get the biggest shock of their life! A Brendon romantic Fanfiction excluding Sarah! (Let's just say Sarah doesn't smile but I sure do :)) Enjoyyyyy! Ps. i in no way mean this to offend Sarah! i love her because she makes Brendon happy but i am just a very imaginative human being!


I can't believe I am doing this. So I went to a panic at the disco concert recently and this is a story about how I wish it would have went. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GOD WE CALL BRENDON URIE. But I do own Miranda aka ME and Megan aka Margo aka Margaret aka my bestie ))))))

Chapter 1

Oh my god I am at a panic at the disco concert!

I could not believe we had gotten meet and greet tickets to see panic! At the motherfucking disco! AND we were in the GA pit in the fucking front…. Yes, I said the fucking FRONT ROW RIGHT IN FRONT OF BRENDON MOTHERFUCKING URIE.

I stood there in awe of the god we call Brendon Urie standing in all of beautifulness.

Brendon had came out in a gay pride flag wrapped around his body, singing "don't threaten me with a good time"!

I am a 24-year-old girl with brown hair and brown eyes, I am basic as some would say, so of course Brendon would never notice me... Pshhh no.

As Brendon stood there singing I stood there singing with him with tears streaming down my face.

I was having the time of my life singing, dancing, crying of course, with my best friend Megan! My name is Miranda by the way!

As the concert came to an end for others Brendon began talking:

"well… guys this is the last song of the evening! Thank you for coming out to see us! This last song is dedicated to these two beautiful girls at the front! The brown haired and the red haired girl!"

I was jealous of those girls when I realized he was looking at me and Megan, just to make sure I pointed to myself and Megan and he laughed and nodded.

I looked at Megan shocked

"what the fuck!" I yelled shrilly

Megan stood there with her mouth hanging open as did I.

Brendon launched into "this is gospel" and I just sang along still blushing.

Brendon walked off stage after the last song and I grabbed Megan for us to go to our meet and greet!

"I am so nervous right now!" I shrieked I pushed my hands through my hair frazzled feeling quite sick!

"I know I am so scared!" Megan yelled

I saw a trash can and I ran to it a threw up inside. I got up and wiped my mouth.

Together we walked to the meet and greet and acted like nothing happened, like I did not just throw up every where!

"are you okay?" Megan asked

"yeah, you?" I asked back

"fine" she smiled

"lets fucking do this..." I said and put on my poker face to go meet BRENDON URIE

As I got closer the more nervous I got. When we got to the venue secret room we stood at the door waiting for security to let us in.

We stood there for probably 5 minutes before I got awfully impatient and knocked on the door.

We stood there for a moment before Brendon Urie opened the door!

"oh my god Megan!" I yelled as she passed out

The whole band ran to the door as well as Pete Wentz from fall out boy!

I wasn't that big a fan of FOB as Megan.

Pete ran over and he kneeled down next to her and picked her up and carried her over to a couch.

"GOD DAMN IT MEGAN!" I groaned loudly frustrated and I punched the wall

"Woah are you okay" a musically voice asked me (Brendon)

"yeah fine, sorry" I said sheepishly

"It is fine" Brendon said

We walked over to a couch and sat down.

"so you are the girls from the front of the stage..." Brendon observed

"yep, in the flesh" I grinned

"you are a smart ass aren't you?" He asked jokingly

"and how did you come to that conclusion?" I said sarcastically and that cracked him up.

As we sat and waited for Megan to wake up, we just talked and he told me about his divorce from Sarah. I had to say I was glad about that. I never really liked her but still just to be nice I frowned and told him I was sorry.

He just grinned at that and said "no, you are not" and I just laughed.

This was the BEST DAY EVER.

 _Hope you enjoyed chapter 1_ _also Brendon is still with Sarah…. Sadly….. sorry_


End file.
